The Tale of Tiffany and Brooke
by TiffanyLovesAnime
Summary: A Fan Fic where Me and My Best Friend enter the world of RWBY PLZ REVIEW
1. Chapter 1, Beacon

"Well this is it. The one and only Beacon!" Said Tiffany. She had just arrived at Beacon for the 1st time with her friend Brooke, after having to stay for the first 2 semesters at home for family issues. "Yep" Replied Brooke. "Its a good thing that they let us in considering we're Faunus...". "Yeah, well lets go in, Professor Ozpin will be waiting for us.

"Welcome girls, I believe its Tiffany and Brooke?" Ozpin said as the girls entered the hall. "uh... Yeah that's us!" Tiffany replied nervously. "Well join the other's then and we will decide your groups" Ozpin said as he nodded his head the direction of 6 students.

"Hey, I'm Tiffany and She's...". "Brooke. That's me!" Brooke Finished "Who are you?". "None of your business Faunus!" Said the Girl with green hair in the corner. "Ignore her, I'm DJ. This is Orin. The Idiots over there are Medusa, Adam, Marin and Queen Jerk who you just met is Dolly. I hope we Don't end up with any of them as a team."

" I hope we're done with the chit chat, Hunters and Huntresses don't have the luxury to...". "Miss Goodwitch Please let me, Children we will be going to the woods so if you would follow me." Ozpin announced

"This is it!" Tiffany whispered. "I Know" Brooke Replied " Hope we're in the same team!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok Students, you herd the rules from the other students so we're just going to ' set you loose' so to speak... GO". Everyone was launched off into the woods and Tiffany was feeling Nervous...

I don't want to be with those jerks! Especially not Dolly. Plz let me find Brooke, Plz let me find Brooke, Plz let me find... OW! "Sorry. its Tiffany right? here let me help.". I didn't recognise the voice at first then when I saw him it was Orin. "I'm sorry about that, Nice to have a fellow Sister." he apologised. "Sister?" I asked. As far as I know I wasn't related to him. He pointed to the rather cute pair of cat ears and I suddenly noticed his tail. "you're a wolf aren't you? and so is your friend?" he replied. "Yes... well lets go find the relic." I said. I had only known him for 2 minutes and I'm already a close friend. How does that happen?

I don't care about who I am as long as it isn't team Doosh Bag. DJ and Orin sound cool but It would be awesome to be with... "oh hey DJ!, what's up?". "Nothing much. We better go find the relics..." she replied. "yeah..." I said. If we are going to win we best start now.

"Oh a pony! can we choose the pony? PLZ!" I begged. "sure why not?" he said cheerfully. "AHHH!" screamed Dolly from a distance. "what is that?" I asked. "Its a Grim" Orin said.


	3. Chapter 3

As Dolly continued to scream, Orin and I ran closer to attack the grim. I grabbed my bow and shot it in the eye then folded it in half to convert it into a gun. Orin threw his shuriken's (he's a "Classics guy"). We attacked until Brooke and DJ Joined us to fight.

"Having fun without us then Tiffany?" Brooke said. She used her Daggers and sliced its leg as it collapsed. "AW NO FAIR!" DJ said. "I never got a turn…" she muttered to herself.

"Tiffany Rose, Brooke Summers, Orin Thorn and DJ Raptor. You all collected the white knight pieces. You will be called team TOBD" Ozpin said. "YAY!" I said as I hugged Brooke. "AND… The Leader of team TOBD is… TIFFANY ROSE!" Ozpin finished. "YAY!" I said and we all group hugged!

_**Later a few hours after the ceremony.**_

"Oi You!" Shouted Dolly "Just because you saved me doesn't mean you're better than me FAUNUS!" "Oh… But…" I started. "Says the girl who ran screaming…" Teased Brooke. "And acts strong when really…" DJ Started. "You're just a child looking for attention." Orin Finished. "So if you mess with her I… I mean we will protect her.". "Grr… whatever" Dolly moaned as she ran off.

"Guys… I… I… Don't know what to say!" I said. "Hey were a team! And you're our leader!" Brooke said.

All in all… BEST DAY EVER!


	4. Chapter 4

_***Note: Thank you for all the views and the couple of reviews! Now lets see how Team TOBD is doing...***_

"Look I said no!" DJ replied with slight annoyance in her voice. "aww come on please! I want to wear it!" I said trying to grab her hat off of her head. What? You think I'm Childish? Well... maybe I am! "I know why she wears it..." Orin started before DJ gave him a look that meant 'if you do I will kill you'. "uh... Because she has bad hat hair! he...hem..." Orin said Nervously. Alright this is suspicious! I wonder if...

The door suddenly opened. "I know you're new here but it doesn't mean you can make noise when people are trying to sleep!" A girl with white hair and a combat skirt shouted. "And who are YOU?" I said in my most snotty voice. "ugh! How dare you! I'm Weiss Schnee! The Heir to the Schnee Dust Company! Grr!" and then she walked out. "Weiss!" A girl in a red hood said. "Sorry about my teammate, I'm Ruby! I'm sorry you had to suffer her unbearable snootiness, well I have to follow her but I'll see you in classes!". Then she shut the door and left us.

As Brooke Yawned she said "She's right though, it is late. we should sleep". "yeah, I guess you're right" I said. Then we shut the lights out.

"..and that's how the Faunus escaped that attack as the could see in the dark. Any questions?". "No sir" The class said as they watched their teacher zip around the room only stopping to sip from his coffee. "Then you're dismissed" The teacher said.

"That was our last lesson, so what should we do?" I said. I always hang out with my team after lessons to relax. "well... I do need to tell you something when we get back... so ice-cream and movies?" DJ suggested. DJ brought a TV to our dorm along with a ton of movies last night because she won a competition she entered a wile back. When we got back Brooke, Orin and I sat down to listen to DJ. "Do you mind if I tell them?". Orin nodded in approval. "Well... Orin and I are...". "DATING OMG!" Brooke said. I was shocked, I kinda like him, he's cool and just as I figured out that I like him he's taken. Bummer. "NO!" Orin and DJ said at the same time. "Why would I date my... my... my brother." Dj finished. "wait so if your siblings that means that you're..." Brooke said. "A Faunus? Yes but not a cat like him, funny how 3 out of 4 of our team are wolf Faunus!" She finished. She took off her hat. "I didn't want to shock my team, whoever they were going to be, but I trust you guys!, so I'm not going to wear it anymore." "does that mean..." I started. "YES YOU CAN WEAR IT NOW!" She said. "VICTORY!" I shouted. What? I got the hat!

"We both use throwing stars, or shuriken's in it's real name, we were trained my our mum." Orin said. "THATS SO COOL! OH NOW WE CAN BE TEAM FAUNUS!" Brooke shouted excitedly, a bit to Excitedly... "SHUT UP IN THERE" Said Weiss next door. "SORRY!" Said 3 other voices.

_***BTW! DJ belongs to DJ the wolf Animatronic so yh, when she read this she said that her OC was a faunus so yh ^^***_


End file.
